1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate that may have improved driving characteristics and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is desirable for the thickness of a display apparatus to be decreased while the display performance thereof is maintained. A display apparatus may include a plastic substrate or a glass substrate as a base substrate so that the display apparatus may be lightweight and have good mobility.
However, when the base substrate of the display apparatus is a plastic substrate, the plastic substrate may repeatedly expand and shrink due to temperature variations during processes of forming thin film transistors on the plastic substrate. As a result, layers constituting the thin film transistors may be misaligned.